when the world stops spinning
by Nautica Dawn
Summary: There's a reason the Avatar is never trained until age sixteen. Zuko/Katara, others.
1. all fall down

_when the world stops spinning_

_chapter one: all fall down_

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Dedication: To Sara, this is all your fault.

* * *

Katara shifts slightly so his weight is steady against her shoulder. Her hip brushes his, but she ignores it. There is a madwoman in chains not thirty feet away and the sky is on fire and he was just _struck by lightning_. She is fourteen and none of this is right.

Then again, she isn't quite sure what life is supposed to be like in a time when the world is at war and the aggressive side has a comet that makes them a hundred times stronger.

"Is it really okay to just leave her like this?" she asks.

He nods. "We need to get out of here. The Sages will be returning soon."

"They might let her go."

"They won't." He sounds so sure. She takes one last look at where Azula is fighting against the chains, blue fire flowing everywhere, before shifting Zuko's arm once more. She takes water from the air and thanks the ungodly humid climate of the capital. The water shines blue as she presses it against his chest, the angry red burn calming slightly under her touch. When his breathing evens out, he takes her hand and they start running.

How much time has passed? The comet is still in the same position it had been in. No, it isn't. It's moved slightly, she thinks. But not much. That battle against Azula felt like it had lasted ages. Instead, it seems it was over in less than an hour. That gives them more than enough time to meet up with Sokka and the others. Where did they say they would go again?

"Do you have the whistle?" he asks.

It takes her a moment to realise he means the bison whistle. She nods and fumbles for the white object in her belt. They are outside of the palace when the bison settles onto the ground, ash in his fur. They need to get to Sokka and the others and here's to hoping Aang shows up in time. The more time they waste here, the more time for reinforcements to go to Ozai's aid.

She dashes up his side and into the saddle, holding out a hand for Zuko. He takes it and quickly drops it, "What's wrong?"

He's holding one hand to the wound on his chest, the other supporting his weight against Appa, "It just stings a little."

That's not good, but she doesn't have the time or the resources to do a proper healing right now. She uses what water she can summon to pick him up. He settles softly into the saddle and she gets Appa into the air before moving over to him. Zuko needs to be battle ready when they rejoin the others.

She closes her eyes. Breathe. Draw water from the sky. Try not to think about the empty water pouch at her side. Wrap the water around her hands. Breathe. Press them to his wound, press the water in through his skin. Mix it with his blood and watch the damage light up against the healthy tissue. Breathe.

This isn't good. The damage is all around his heart and the valves aren't functioning right. The beat is steady, but irregular. She heals what she can and tries to drown out everything around her until it's just her and his heart. The healing isn't working right. She can't correct the damage with normal healing.

Katara opens her eyes. Zuko is stretched out across the middle of the saddle, gold eyes focused on the comet above. Despite all the soot and fire and death around them, he's completely serene. For once. She can't really blame him. Azula is done for and Aang will defeat Ozai (hopefully). His worries will be mundane from today on if everything goes well. He'll become Fire Lord. He'll help lead the world into an era of peace. He'll be a wonderful leader. He'll reunite with everyone he's left behind and in doing so, likely leave behind those he's met along the way.

"Katara?"

"Yes?" she says. He's looking at her and she remembers what she needs to do. "I'm sorry, but this is probably going to hurt."

He looks confused but says nothing. She crosses her hands over his heart and closes her eyes again. She can see his heart pulsing, the healthy portions of the organ a comforting, warm amaranthine. It's the harsher red portions of it she's concerned with. She's never done this before, but she knows the theory, knows that the full moon isn't necessary for little things like this.

It has always been a dream of hers to turn the dark legacy of the Southern Water Tribe into something to be proud of.

The blood is the same comforting red as the healthy tissue. It just shines differently; it has the siren's call of water with it. It shouldn't be that hard. It's just healing using the patient's own blood. It's just manipulating the water deep in the tissue to fix its home.

It takes longer than she's comfortable with. There are tiny vibrations in her vision where he's fidgeting. Maybe she shouldn't have warned him. This will hurt more if she screws up.

There's also a very good chance that this could kill him, but it's easier to think about other things, like saving his life.

She counts to five and moves the water. She can feel his body tensing beneath her hands. The time she's willing to bend around an organ as delicate as the heart is almost running out when something gives and the glow of health returns to the harsh areas. Katara waits a few moments before backing away.

His heart rate is back to normal. He should be able to fight again. That's all that matters right now. Appa dips down below a cloud of ash as Zuko sits up.

"Feel better?" she asks, trying not to show the sudden rush of exhaustion. Fighting mad princesses and then doing something like bloodbending to heal? Not a good idea, apparently.

He nods. "You weren't joking when you said it would hurt."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing." He waves her off, turning around to look out over the bison's head. There's nothing but water around them now. Even with Appa flying as fast as he can, it'll be close to the end of the day by the time they reach the Earth Kingdom. That's cutting it dangerously close. Victory has to be secured by then.

There is nothing to do but wait and pray Aang wins.

She hates waiting.

Zuko leans back on his arms, turning back to face her once more. "What are you going to do when this is over?"

"Go home."

It's a basic answer. She wants to see the Southern Water Tribe rebuilt. She wants to see her homeland stand on equal footing with its sister. She just doesn't think she can stay in one spot for very long. There's still so much of the world she hasn't seen. And even the places she has seen, she wants to see them when they aren't torn by death and heartbreak. The world is such a beautiful place. It shouldn't be marred by horror.

Once the comet passes. Once Ozai has been defeated. Once Zuko takes the throne. Once everyone has a place to belong.

All except her.

"No." he says. "You're not the type to stay put, not without a reason."

"Home is a reason to stay. My family will finally be whole again after this."

Lies. The Northern Water Tribe has been deprived of its heir because of this war. Though the Southern Tribe has fallen in prestige because of the destruction of their culture and waterbending population, it doesn't change the fact that the chiefdom is still hereditary. It's merely their sister tribe being snobs that keeps them from acknowledging that Sokka and Katara are of the right blood. But now that Yue is gone, Sokka and Katara are the only heirs left in the entire population.

Katara will likely go north. Her new step-grandfather will have too much praise for his home tribe to ignore her. Her grandmother is old and frail. Her father has been away for far too long. Her brother has to stay in the South. She will have to go alone.

If this war has taught her anything, it's that her family is stronger apart than it is together.

He's shaking his head. "Not for you."

She almost wants him to say what everyone expects. He says nothing more, though. There is no wink-wink-nudge-nudge like with Sokka. There's just nothing. Zuko doesn't even look at her.

"What about you?" she asks, even though she knows the answer.

"I'll likely let Uncle take the throne."

Katara blinks a few times before slowly trying to form words. "What? He said he wouldn't."

"I'm sixteen. That's way too young to lead a country." He shifts uncomfortably. "It's too young to be fighting a war. And to be Fire Lord, I have to be married or engaged. Uncle can circumvent that."

She's getting the impression he and his uncle have discussed this before, despite the General's refusal to take the throne. The too young quotes sound like something her father would say. "What about Mai?"

He is silent for far too long. "Mai and I have no future." The words are carefully chosen, she thinks. He's saying everything and nothing at the same time. And to think, he was a terrible liar when they met.

"Never say never."

"No, this time I can say never." He assures her. There's something he's not saying, but she won't push this time. He's talking to her and that's enough for now. They have too much time to kill to be antisocial. "What about you? Is there a Water Tribe boy your father has picked out for you?"

"The only one of marrying age is my brother." She says. "And we don't do arranged marriages. My grandmother would strand him naked among the polar bear dogs if he tried."

He starts laughing and the conversation turns from awkward to comfortable. The specter of the war is briefly gone, though they remain surrounded by the blood red of the comet's trail, the clouds black with ash.

She realises now that this could easily be the last time she is ever on Appa. Because these are her choices. She can go home and stay there; she'll marry a nice boy from the Northern Tribe and maybe she'll go lead them through their backward ways. Or, she can stay with Aang and become the Avatar's wife.

Both choices leave a bitter taste on her tongue.

She wants to travel, to adventure. No worries, no stress, and maybe even without company. Her entire life has been defined by other people and by caring for other people. She wants to know who Katara is. She's only fourteen, after all.

The comet is sinking low on the horizon when land comes into sight. Appa bucks slightly and she knows what that means. Aang is ahead. He's returned.

"Tui and La," she whispers as they draw closer, tiredness fading from her limbs and all excitement at the return of hope draining away, "What is he doing?"

The sky here is not the plain red of the comet. It is vibrant with a poison vermillion and a bright playful blue. It is energy, pouring out of two figures atop one of the stone trees along the coast.

The blue is too comforting to be dangerous, so that must be Aang.

Then the red is Ozai.

Aang is doing something amazing and she really doesn't like how the red looks stronger than the blue. She takes the reins and has Appa fly next to an airship. She and Zuko hop on, Katara keeping one eye on her companion to make sure he's really ready for battle. Once they've settled onto the airship, Appa disappears towards Aang.

"Katara?" Zuko says, tugging on her arm. "What exactly is Aang doing?"

The blue is wavering dangerously. There's a sinking feeling in her stomach as she tells him that she has no idea what the Avatar is doing. Avatar-stuff, she says. That's all she knows.

Sokka and the others are standing on the platform of the nearest airship. Katara can see that Sokka's sword is missing and he looks like he's been through hell. Given that there don't seem to be any firebenders on any of the airships, he probably has. There's some communication on the other side before the earthbender launches herself across the gap. Katara is half-way to worried sick when Toph lands and she realises that there was bending involved in that jump.

Sure enough, the blind girl has that wicked smile of the mischievous across her face. "You two took long enough."

"You have met his sister, haven't you?" Katara says.

Toph's grin widens, blank eyes staring at the space between water and fire. "Weak. Both of you."

"What do you need us to do?" Zuko cuts in. He's fidgeting again. It's starting to get annoying.

"Sokka wants to try something stupid and crazy."

Katara glances over at her brother. "How crazy and how stupid?"

"Steer the airships on the end into the ones in the middle and then make a suicide jump and hope Appa catches us," Toph says.

"No," Katara and Zuko chorus. She's too busy watching the blue fighting the red to pay close attention to what's being decided, though she can hear their voices. Aang is really the main concern. It doesn't matter what they do to the airships if he loses. Either the Avatar or the Fire Lord. One of them isn't going to walk away from this.

For the sake of the world, it really needs to be Aang who makes it.

Not for the first time, Katara thinks there must be something supremely messed up in the realm of the gods if they thought a twelve year old boy was the most inspiring hero for a world in need of saving.

"Crashing them makes more sense." She heard Zuko say. "Between the two of us, we'd be able to control the crashes so no one gets hurt. If need be, I can set them on fire after they're on the ground. The comet will take care of the rest."

Everything goes still then. Something isn't right. Katara looks around and finds everyone—bar Toph—staring in the direction of the two fighters. There's bile at the back of her throat but she forces it down to look over towards them. The sky is split perfectly between red and blue, the fissure between them searing white as the two clashed together. Aang is gaining ground. That's good. But that bright line where the two are in conflict is not.

The air is trembling. She feels something on her arm, pulling her down. The smell of dew and spices fills her senses as she's dragged down just as the world explodes. Even with her eyes closed, the blast of light is impossibly bright.

And the sound. Her ears are ringing to the point that she can't hear anything. Her sense of balance is off too; she nearly tumbles over when she tries to stand. She closes her eyes to the world and focuses on the water: her own gentle blue, Toph's sturdy green, and the unceasing red of Zuko. Now she can recognise the scents. The dew is Toph's hair. The scent of spices is coming from Zuko, who pulled the two of them down to shield them from the explosion.

It was an explosion, wasn't it? Katara tries to look around, but there is dust everywhere and her sense of balance is still off. The farthest she can see is Sokka on the edge of the platform, motioning like mad towards the area where Aang was. Someone needs to go check on the Avatar. That's what she thinks he's saying, because that's what's needed right now. The Avatar must be okay. If he is lost, then all is lost.

Zuko has gone very still beside her when the sound of chirping birds fills her ears. She only knows her hearing has returned by the way everyone else is reacting to it.

There is no warning when Zuko grabs her and Toph, racing towards the edge of the platform. "Jump!"

And they do, just as the fire strikes at the airship they were on. Her leg scrapes against the metal of the platform, her shoulder hitting hard against the metal. There's a scramble as everyone moves to jump to the next airship. Toph and Zuko are both having to use bending to help everyone cross the gaps.

Katara lands steady on the third airship, only for it to rock precariously as the burning second crashes into it. She slips and hits the platform shoulder-first. There's a slipping feeling around her neck. She opens her eyes just as another ball of fire burns it's way towards them.

And in the flames' way is a fluttering blue ribbon with a Water Tribe pendant. The fire consumes the necklace, searing across her hand as she reaches out to try and save the heirloom. She's only vaguely aware of someone's hands on her waist, pulling her up, when another fireburst breaks through the first and comes too close. The air she's breathing is burning, leaving none for her to breathe.

It takes only a few seconds for the world to go dark.

* * *

Zuko sees the necklace burn, sees Katara reach for it, and knows that this is not going to end well. By the time he pulls her away from the fire, she's unconscious. This is the part of fire no one teaches outside of the Fire Nation.

Get too close, and it'll burn up the air in your lungs.

He doesn't have time to do anything but make sure she's still breathing—she is, thank Agni—and to pick her up. Her hand is burned; that'll have to wait until after all of this is over. He tells Toph to get ready to run, but she's stopped, blank eyes turned towards the top of the airship. He's never seen her face something she's sensing.

"What's up there?"

"Nothing." She says. Her face scrunches up. He wants to ask about it, but there's not enough time. He grabs her shoulder, pushing her towards the edge of the platform.

They jump, her using metal to help and him using the now-waning power of the comet. When they settle, he sees for the first time that Appa is circling back towards them. Aang is stretched out across the middle of the saddle, much like Zuko himself was when they left the capital.

Katara shifts in his arms and he sets her on her feet. She's unstable, but slowly coming to.

He turns towards the youngest bender present, "Toph, if we have to jump from here, do you think you can use the stone trees to help us land?"

"They're too far away. I can't find them."

He looks around. Appa can be seen in the distance, near where they left Sokka. When did they leave those two? They're not benders, he remembers. They can't make it across the larger gaps. They climb into Appa's saddle, one of them checking on Aang. It must be okay, because they're coming towards them now.

"Zuko?" Toph says. "What's going on?"

He blinks for a moment. What's going on? Everyone's safe and they're about to get on Appa to get—_oh_.

This place—Wulong Forest if he remembers right—is too quiet. If Aang is unconscious, then that means the one attacking the airships is Ozai. His father isn't the kind to just back off like this, even with the comet's power waning.

And it is. This needs to be finished fast. He always wakes up with the sun, every firebender does, but this comet made him feel awake in a way the sun never has. Its power is burning through his veins, searing the ends of his nerves with the need to burn something.

The war suddenly makes sense now. He can understand how Great-Grandfather Sozin went mad. This kind of power can drive anyone insane.

His father is already insane. It's impossible to tell what that man will do. He remembers his father being irrational at the best of times—Azula had to inherit her instability from somewhere. Maybe Grandfather was unstable too and whatever happened to Sozin permanently stained the bloodline.

So, if Zuko were insane, what would he do? He'd attack Appa. Ensuring the Avatar's death is a priority, but if everyone the Avatar loved and trusted enough to be here at what was meant to be the final battle was all in the same place, he'd attack there. Emotional damage is sometimes more effective than physical damage, after all.

Which means Ozai is going to attack his own airships. But from where? Zuko can't see any sign of his father, not in the dim light of the coming twilight. The comet-enhanced duel has left the area burning, ash and smoke filling the sky. There's too much cover and the only one who can clear it is knocked out and likely worn out.

Sokka's near enough to yell for them and that's when Zuko realises what his father was waiting for.

"Get back!" he shouts, letting go of Katara to run to the edge of the platform. "It's a trap!"

He's too late. Appa jerks suddenly, veering down before soaring up. He can see Sokka looking on in fear and he can hear something being shouted.

_Katara_. Why is Sokka calling after his sister?

His feet leave the platform and he realises then that Appa didn't move. The airship did. There's a loud groaning filling the forest, the metal of the ships warping under the heat. Katara and Toph are already falling; the waterbender has lost consciousness again. He can hear the bison moving towards them, but the fires are too violent by this point. They're cut off. The Avatar's three surviving masters and they're in freefall above a burning forest.

Katara is closest. He grabs her arm and pulls her to his left side. Toph is beyond his reach. They've fallen too far for him to try and go to her when he feels something slam against the still tender wound above his heart. The black stone is gripping his shirt, the earthbender using it as an anchor to pull herself in.

"Stay close," he tells her. "And help hold Katara still."

The comet is weak now and he has no idea if what he's going to attempt will work. Someone like Uncle could do this. Someone like Azula could do this. Zuko _has_ to do this.

The airships finally fall to pieces in a blast that shocks his ears and fills the sky with fire and metal. He has to pull on the last remnants of that searing bright power to do it, but he pulls the explosion around them, below them. It's not perfect, but it slows their descent enough for Toph to get a sense on the earth below them. They land roughly on one of the collapsed stone trees, sliding down to the ground. He adjusts Katara in his arms once they're settled. Her legs are scraped from the fall and she's out cold. Beside him, Toph is kissing the earth.

"We need to get out of here, don't we?" she says.

He nods. "Yeah. Now."

The first pieces of steel crash down around them when they make it into the still-standing portions of the forest. The earth is rolling beneath his feet as they stumble, his legs and arms burning with exhaustion. Katara is lighter than she should be given how old and how tall she is, but with the comet's continued disappearance, the weight is really more than he can handle. It's difficult to breathe down here where the ships are crashing. Ash and dirt and metal dust are filling the air, the acrid smell of burning everything choking his lungs.

Toph manages to get ahead of him, her pale skin a beacon in the dampening light. Even from behind, she looks like a madwoman: her hair flowing unbound as she runs barefoot across a fire-ravaged landscape. She veers to the right and he turns with her, his footing unsure as a large piece of a hull crashes down close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off of the steel. It sends the earth heaving beneath them.

The comet is too far to help him now, he realises. This exhaustion he's feeling isn't normal. When Sozin's Comet arrived, he felt more alive then ever. He was deliriously aware of his power and what was going on around him. Now, his senses are dull in comparison and his firebending feels like it's weak beyond measure. He should have known. For every high, there must be a low, just as every low must be followed by a high.

He calls after Toph, but she doesn't react. He doubts she can hear him above the explosions. She's still running at a breakneck speed towards the deeper part of the forest. It's all he can do to keep up and keep a steady hold on Katara.

He's close to falling, to dropping the waterbender, when Toph slides to a stop at the base of a thick stone structure. The airships are still falling on top of them. How many of them were there again? How big?

"In here," he hears her say. She knocks against the stone and opens a cavern inside it. They all rush in, Toph closing it behind them, just as a mass of flaming canvas blankets the ground.

He sets Katara down softly and feels the earth moving beneath his feet. Toph is in formation beside them. When she relaxes, the movement stops. To his left, the stone opens up. They are above the majority of the damage in the forest, the sky slowly clearing as a wind rolls in from the sea. He can't see any Fire Nation ships or balloons in the area, but he can see a small white spot slowly leaving the area.

They are inside a stone tree amid a burning rock forest and they've been left for dead. He needs to sleep off the effects of the comet. Toph looks wearied as well. Katara is hurt and he has no idea how bad it is.

"Zuko?" Toph asks, "What's going on?"

They've been abandoned in a world where Ozai is still king. It was stupid of them to let a twelve-year-old try to fight his father. Avatar or no, Aang is still a kid. Zuko was thirteen when he was forced to confront his father and he has the scar and messed up life to prove how much of a bad idea challenging Ozai is.

Now Avatar and Fire Lord have battled and Ozai is still alive to try to conquer another day and Aang is hopefully alive to make another attempt at stopping him. The world is still at war. The only good they've done is stop his father from succeeding in world domination. Azula will be released once the Fire Lord returns to the palace. The Wulong Forest is in complete disarray; only nature has the power to stop and heal this kind of damage. He has no idea what's happened in other parts of the world.

But the Avatar and his group have left and the implications of that are not hard to figure out.

"We're on our own from here on." He says. "Aang lost."

* * *

Here ends chapter one of book one in a series that currently stands at five stories and a drabble series. Sara, this is all your fault.

I'm terrible at writing action. Can you tell?

~Nautica Dawn

(formerly Hikari Adams)


	2. revisiting all my regrets

_when the world stops spinning_

chapter two: revisiting all my regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dedication: To les, who kept me from using the phrase "the lovely heat of near-perpetual summer." Thank you. Seriously, just thank you. I am never again writing about the Fire Nation when I'm sleep deprived.

Notes: So, I'm likely going to have to go back and add in a few chapters/scenes (I'm currently writing chapter eight). This chapter and the next are both in the clear and should go up on schedule. Also, can you tell I have never written Toph before?

* * *

Zuko has finally figured out what is truly flawed about Fire Nation education. Children like him are taught that all elements are inferior to fire, that no bender is stronger than a firebender. There has been a rather particular campaign against the Earth Kingdom and her earthbenders for the past twenty years or so. He remembers learning that earth is the weakest element after air. It's nothing more than children playing in the mud.

This is complete shit. They'd all be dead if not for Toph. The girl's genius and talent knows no bounds, he thinks. She learnt enough from the Ba Sing Se train system to create a carriage out of earth and to operate it over the rugged terrain of the Earth Kingdom coast without jostling the wounded inside. He doesn't know how she did it. He slept the entire journey, only waking up when the gentle rocking of the carriage stopped.

Katara is still asleep. That worries him, even though Toph assures him from outside that the waterbender will be fine. He has no idea where they are. They need water, a safe place to sleep. There's nothing in this world anymore. They're just a group of three benders likely thought dead, stranded in a hostile world. The light filtering in from outside is dim and grey-green.

The back of the carriage disappears, revealing Toph. "Welcome to our new hideout. Just leave Katara there. I'll carry her from here."

"Are you sure? I can—"

"I've got it, Sparky." She says. She's tense as she lowers the sides and roof of the carriage, leaving Katara curled up in the center of a stone slab on wheels. She moves it slightly before apparently rethinking things and raising a shallow railing around it. He steps off of it as the railing comes up and Toph barks a laugh at his fumbled landing. "You sure you got enough sleep?"

"I'm fine," he snaps. "Where are we?"

They're in the ruins of a city. Badgermole statues rest cracked and covered in green at what he assumes are the gates. The city itself runs up the sides of a valley. There's something at the very top of the highest mountain, but he can't see what it is. He takes a closer look at the stone of the statues. They've been exposed to a lot of moisture for a very long time. Looking around again, he can see that the city is on the windward side of the mountains. This place has to be under the greenish rainclouds nearly year-round.

"No idea." Toph says. "It's just someplace far from the forest and near the water. There are a lot of plants in the area."

She's right about that. There's green everywhere, almost like a garden went wild.

He frowns. A garden-heavy port city in ruins; he knows this place. There's only one Earth Kingdom settlement like that, at least any that are large enough and old enough to be this one.

"Taku."

"What?"

Zuko steps forward, turning around on his heel. "We're in Taku. It was one of the first places the Fire Nation attacked when it started its campaign against the Earth Kingdom."

He remembers this part of his lessons. The victory over Taku is still celebrated by his homeland. This place was best known for its medicines. Destroying it had severely damaged the Earth Kingdom's medical system in the years following the port's fall.

But plants are hardy. They're the true children of the earth. So long as the earth is healthy, there will always be plants. If they're lucky, the medicinal plants this place was famed for are still around. They could use the supplies.

He turns back to Toph, "So where would you recommend we stay?"

She shrugs, but spreads her bare feet out across the ground. She turns slowly, always keeping full contact between the soles of her feet and the stone of the city. He's always wanted to ask what the world looks like to her. He knows the theory behind how she uses her bending to make up for her lack of sight, but an actual description would be fascinating. Earth can't be the only element that gives added sight to its wielders.

Zuko cringes. He's starting to think like his uncle.

"This way," Toph says, straightening her stance and motioning for her cart to follow her. He followed behind as she led them through the winding streets of the fallen city. It's a testament of Earth Kingdom architecture that the buildings are still mostly standing after being abandoned for most of a century.

He can recognise a few after living in Ba Sing Se for the few weeks he did. Most are houses, but as they climb up the ruins, he starts to see shops and the like. There's something that looks like it could have been the teashop to his right. To his left is a hollowed out butcher's shop, the now-rusty blades behind the counter still at the ready. Toph leads them up through the winding streets. She's taking a long route, working her way around the rubble in the middle of the road.

He didn't notice at first, but it's almost ungodly humid here. It's not like his homeland, where humidity is the companion of scorching heat. This place is just sticky and cold. And wet. It starts raining after his legs start burning from exertion, somewhere along the journey up the mountain. Toph doesn't say anything, just puts a roof over the sleeping waterbender. The badgermole statues are impossible to see from this distance.

How the twelve-year-old is still going strong, he doesn't know. She hasn't slept since before the comet and she's been doing nothing but earthbending the entire time.

Unlike him, who slept a solid night and still can't stay steady on his feet. Not even the power high after the eclipse had left him this empty. His head is pounding, his heart is somewhere in the vicinity of his ears and speaking of his heart, what in the name of all that is holy did Katara do to it? That healing she did hurt more than the initial attack. It's not really in pain now, it's just like someone had her hand wrapped around it and was playing with it.

Which was effectively what she did, if he understands the process of waterbender healing.

He doesn't like that she's still unconscious. Toph doesn't seem worried and she did say that Katara was fine, but that doesn't help. She's still asleep and with a dead tired earthbender and a worn out firebender; their defenses are nonexistent. He can boil water if needed, but that's not going to guarantee good water.

And the plants. Uncle only taught him a few things and he remembers even fewer. Toph will be of no help there because she can't sense the plants to the point of identification. Katara is the only one who knows anything about which plants are safe for consumption.

There's also the tiny matter of getting out of here. He knows Taku is far from Wulong Forest; Toph did an amazing job getting them away from there. But they still have farther to go. They're likely listed as deceased. They need to get back to their friends so they can help with future plans and preparations. He's fairly certain Aang survived, which means they still have a student in need of training.

"Here," Toph says, pushing the cart into a cavernous structure. It's not a house; the columns and elaborate carvings are too ornate for a home. He steps inside and tries to summon up a flame. It sputters and sparks in the palm of his hand, so he lets it die.

"Do you know what this place is?" he asks.

The earthbender lowers the cart to the ground, letting Katara rest on a makeshift stone bed. "Not sure. There's a couple of statues at the back, though, so I'm guessing it's a shrine."

Now that his eyes are adjusting to the minimal light, he can see what she's talking about. More than that, it's open and high. If anything comes, they'll know about it. He turns to ask her what their next plan is, but Toph has already curled up on the ground beside Katara. The girl's breathing has evened out into sleep.

There is nothing for him to do. He can't sleep because someone needs to stay awake to keep watch. He can't explore because he doesn't know enough about this place, nor does he know enough about what's growing here to safely journey past the shrine alone.

He sighs and settles down at the top of the steps, out in the open but still under the cover of the shrine's roof. Uncle always said meditating was good for the soul.

* * *

She doesn't know what time it is when she wakes up. Toph has never understood the concept of time in the way others do. She knows the dirt, not the stuff that grows on it. Dirt has no need for time. She has no need for time.

She stays still for a moment and lets the feel of things come to her. Sugar Queen is still asleep where she left the waterbender. Toph doesn't know if this is good or bad. Katara's vitals look fine to her, but she knows it was a head wound and those are always the worse. Lying to Sparky was just easier than letting him worry any more than he already is.

Speaking of the firebender, he has somehow managed to fall asleep sitting down. He's on the precipice before the stairs, so she assumes he was watching out for them. There's been something off about him since the mess yesterday.

Or was it the day before yesterday?

All she really remembers is feeling the steel beneath her feet give way and then a terrifying period of time where there was nothing more than the feel of two hearts beating beside her. And then the stone trees. That place is her kind of forest. She can sense everything there.

Except the fire.

Her lungs still hurt from that. Whether it was whatever was around them while they fell or whatever was in the air when they were on the ground, there was something there that has left her body feeling like it's full of dust. She can taste metal and ash on her tongue. The lower portions of her legs—the bottoms of her feet especially—have a constant thrum of pain. She reaches down to run her fingers across the skin there. It's only minor, but there are some burns. She'll have to ask Sugar—

Nothing. Katara is still out. Head wounds are notorious. There is no healer who can help her. Toph can, however, find water. She can feel it in her skin, the heavy air pressing the moisture into every bit of her body.

She stands up, shifting her weight around. Her feet are more sensitive than any other part of her body. She'll have to be careful among the ruins. Before going anywhere, she carefully manipulates the earth beneath Sparky to move him over towards the sleeping waterbender. As funny as it would be if he fell, she needs him alive and healthy.

The rain has slowed to a soft mist. The stones of the city are slick as she wanders across them. She can tell that the rock is sturdy, but she doesn't trust the many cracks from roots. Plants have invaded every crevice of the ruins, their roots reaching down deep. If this were basic earth, she'd gladly use earthbending to move herself around. But this isn't. This is man-made and it's been compromised.

Toph is blind. She is not stupid.

Moving around without earthbending is actually quite refreshing. Especially after so much flying, solid ground is a mercy. All she wants right now is a basic layout of the land. Eventually, she's going to have to come out here with Sparky to find supplies.

Her nose wrinkles. She's only twelve—almost thirteen. She shouldn't be worried about things like this. Admittedly, going out onto the frontlines of a war probably wasn't the wisest idea for someone her age, but she did it anyway. No regrets. That was what she promised herself. She would do this and have no regrets.

But Twinkletoes wasn't supposed to lose.

The ground ahead is a pile of rubble. She steps lightly, sensing where the danger is before kneeling down on her hands and knees. Her hand slips when she makes it over the first mound; she runs her fingers over the surface to feel the soft moss growing across the stone.

She scowls. Moss is nearly impossible to sense. It blends in with the earth to the point of invisibility. The nasty stuff is just a nuisance when she has to climb over things.

The rain begins again, the vibrations of the drops making everything a little blurry. Over a mess of rock, punch through a couple of impassible spots, feel the way under a fallen tree, and out she comes. She taps the ground with the heel of her hand, concentrating through the strengthening rain to focus. A staircase is carved into the mountain in front of her, leading up to the summit. There is more plant than stone here, but the stairs seem to be clean.

Breathe in, breathe out, and tap the ground once more.

There is something like footsteps near the top of the mountain. From this far, she can't pick up anything more. Not with the abundance of roots and falling water. She can't even tell if the steps are human or not. Just that there is something bigger than a raindrop moving up there.

Standing, Toph takes two steps up the stairs before stopping. Something flickers on the edges of her senses. She waits until it happens again, forcing all her senses into the air and the earth.

She knows these kinds of movements. They're so familiar to her that it almost hurts to realise just how long it's been since she's felt them.

"Twinkletoes, is that you?"

Just like that, it's gone. She frowns and closes her eyes. It's just her alone on top of the ruins of the city. What she felt must have been the rain, or leaves or something. Just something a little heavier than normal.

There is no airbender present.

The corner of her mouth tugs down. It's no use waiting here. She needs to know what's at the building atop the mountain. Once she checks it out, she can go back down to Sparky and Sugar Queen and maybe the firebender will be awake so they can make plans. What happened at the stone forest is bound to attract attention. Running into Earth Kingdom troops is probably not good. Even if Gramps and the other old masters managed to reclaim Ba Sing Se, the bastard king survived. Ba Sing Se can fall again.

Moss fills the spaces between her toes as she takes another step. She's towards the middle of the stairs now and she can sense the structure at the top more clearly. Plant life is denser here, and it's obvious that someone has been caring for them. She hasn't felt plants this organised since Ba Sing Se.

A foot touches one of the steps ahead of her. It's light and delicate, like an airbender's, but she _knows_ the body and it's vibrations.

It takes two seconds for her to lock the interloper in place, a hand of dirt stamped across the mouth. There's no resistance, though. Toph can feel the resignation in the bones of this woman and frowns. Carefully, she checks the surrounding area. No one else is there, no knives flying through the air, no lightning sparking up from nothing.

Just her and the circus freak.

She knows it's not safe, but dragging her prisoner underground with her and travelling down to where she left her friends is faster than working her away down aboveground. Stones tumble and split overhead from her tunneling and it's a shame, but she pushes on. Maybe someday this place can be rebuilt and the damage repaired.

They break the surface inside the shrine. Her companions are still asleep, so she builds up a cage around her prisoner. She doesn't even bother with the waterbender; Katara will get up when she's ready. For Zuko, though, Toph chooses to be kind. He was swaying rather dangerously when they first arrived here and she doesn't know how long it's going to take him to recover his strength. The fact that he's still asleep suggests he was really tired. The amount of noise she made coming down the mountain could have woken Snoozles.

Something tightens in her chest, but she ignores it. There's not time for that right now.

"Oi, get up," she says, shaking his shoulder. The vibrations from his body shift a little and she jumps away from him. Something searing hot passes by, close enough that she can feel the heat, but far enough away that she isn't harmed. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Sorry," he says. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for me to make it almost to the top of the mountain." She shrugs and points. "And to find her."

He's silent for a beat. "Ty Lee?"

"Is that her name?"

She hears him sigh as he stands up. "Can you take off the gag?"

"What if she screams?"

"Then knock her out."

That's acceptable to her, so she reaches out for the earth and lets it fall to the ground. She leaves the shackles around the girl's ankles and wrists.

"Ty Lee?" Sparky asks. He's kneeling beside the cage now. "Please tell me you're alone."

"I attacked Azula." She says. It's simple and matter-of-fact, but there's something creepy about her voice. There's something dead about it, almost. Even Zuko's vibrations reflect unease, so there must be something very wrong.

"At Boiling Rock?" the prisoner nods. Sparky settles down to sit. "And Mai?"

"Ba Sing Se. We were fighting. I ran. It's pretty simple."

"What happened at Ba Sing Se?"

"Everything."

"Like?" Toph says, moving over to crouch next to Zuko. "Saying 'everything' doesn't really help us, Stretch."

Sparky's glaring, she thinks. His vibrations show irritation. "Ty Lee, what happened?"

She feels the prisoner shrug. "I don't know. The comet was there and suddenly all these old people were attacking. I just ran away."

Toph frowns. Sparky's still asking questions, and he doesn't seem to realise what was said.

'_The comet was there'_

The comet was what? A day ago? Two? She got the impression Stretch was here before they were and they arrived the morning after the comet. There's no way this girl got from Ba Sing Se to here in that short amount of time.

And yet, no matter how closely she focuses, she can't sense anything wrong. So when Zuko asks her if their prisoner is lying, she simply tells him: "No, she's not."

* * *

Reviews are welcome and please remember that I can see how many of you are reading this.

~Nautica Dawn

(formerly Hikari Adams)


	3. whispers at twilight

_when the world stops spinning_

_chapter three: whispers at twilight_

Dedication: To les, again, for letting me rant and talk non-stop about this fic and all the others in this series.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA/LOK.

Note: There's a bit of language in this chapter. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

On the third night after Sozin's Comet passes, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe wakes up.

Water burns blue as it runs through her veins. She can see it clearly, the strange water seeping in through her skin. It glows impossibly bright as it twists around the wounded parts of her body. She has no idea how long it's been going on, but it is what it is and soon everything inside has returned to an unending sea of deep blue.

In, out. She keeps her breathing steady as her eyes adjust to the night. The roof overhead is ornate and old. There are vines winding across it and everything smells faintly of rain. At each side of her are the gentle beating hearts she knows so well. One, the steady red she fixed in Appa's saddle. The other is a sturdy and tentative spring green still waiting to bloom.

There's a strange heart here too. It's pale grey, the colour wavering like the wind. She doesn't know it and she doesn't care to. Not now. Right now, the moon is full and it is calling to her. The world is water as she stands, moving silently through the ruins. Moonlight guides her down to the bottom of the mountain. There, between the stones and plants, is a river.

Her outer robe falls silently to the ground. Slowly, her wrappings join it. She takes time, though, to remove the small comb from where she kept it tucked beneath her breasts. _That_ she will use tonight. It's the least she can do.

The chill of the water's embrace is comforting. It's home. She disappears beneath the surface and lets the river soak into her hair before coming up for air. Her lungs are cleaning themselves, her breath coming easier with every intake of watery air. She leads the water to coil around her, washing soot and ash and blood away from her. Her right hand is a little stiff and she realizes that it must have been burned. It doesn't feel painful, but she can see the raw of the wounded skin around it. It has healed the most it can. The rest will just have to scar. She stands up in the water, sending out a whip to bring her the comb.

In the moonlight, it looks harmless enough. No one would ever think she stole it from a madwoman. The whale-tooth is obviously old, but her necklace—

Her necklace is gone. Memories are still filtering back to her and that one is one of the brightest. The only recollections more vivid are the ones of the fight against Azula.

She traces the shape of the necklace onto her neck, missing its weight. There's something almost laughable about the situation. Her grandmother's necklace is lost, but the madwoman's comb is perfectly safe. Katara turns the comb over in her hand, examining the trinket in the moonlight before gathering her hair over her shoulder.

For something over sixty years old, it is still strong enough to work through the tangles without issue.

The clasps for her hair loops are slipping and one is badly damaged. It hurts a little, knowing that they're done for. These clasps were her grandmother's. Why did she have them? Oh, right, it was because she was different and needed something to tie her more closely to her family. So she was given the necklace when her mother died and before that, Gran Gran used these clasps to create the loops.

She sighs and slowly works them out of her hair. They're gone and there's no use thinking about those memories. When she's done, she pulls her hair up and pins it in place with the comb.

This isn't the first time she's had blood under her fingernails, but it is the longest it's been there. She slowly works the grime out and lets it float away. She cleans her fingers twice before she's comfortable with her own hands again.

It's really the rest of the filth that bothers her. There is still a thin layer of soot clinging to her body. Just running water over it isn't going work, so she disappears beneath the surface. Lazily, she spins water around her hand, using the abrasive force to wash off the remaining ash. Once she's sure she's clean, she opens her eyes and stares up through the water at the moon. The night is lovely, wherever she is. Clouds are thick in the sky, but she can still see the full moon through the gaps.

She closes her eyes and sits on the river floor, letting her element hold her close. There's a strange light, but it's comforting. It feels almost like family.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" Katara does and sees the source of the light. The figure is in the water, her ghostly appearance offset by the power of the moon and the still striking blue of her eyes.

The waterbender tries to bow, only to be stopped by a slender hand. The spirit has done something and the water feels like air. "Please don't. We could have been sisters, so please just treat me the way you did. And you're free to breathe."

She nods, smiling softly, experimenting and finding that she can breathe with perfect ease here. "It's good to see you again, Yue."

"It's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Asleep," she says. "But I think you knew that."

"Small talk," Yue shrugs. "It's always the little things you miss the most."

Katara's smile falls a little. "How are you?"

"Good, but I'm not here to talk about me."

"Of course not."

The Moon Spirit grins, "Social calls are difficult to manage these days. I can only really cross over when absolutely necessary."

"This is about Sozin's Comet, isn't it?" Katara guesses.

"Somewhat. It's really about Aang."

"We'll get back to him as soon as possible. I promise."

Yue holds up a hand. "That's not what I mean. You've done an amazing job training him. All of you. He's a master of all four elements."

"Yes, he is."

"Katara," Yue starts quiet, "How much has Aang told you about the spiritual side of the Avatar?"

There's a sick feeling in her stomach. The memories of the battle above the stone trees are slowly creeping back and she can see the lights and hear the explosion almost as vividly as she can see her almost sister standing before her.

"How long has he been having problems with the Avatar State?" Katara asks. "I knew there were some issues, but he always said he could handle it."

Yue's responding smile is sad. "He's a powerful bender, Katara. You should be proud."

"And I am. We all are." Somewhere at the back of her mind is a reasonable voice telling her that arguing with a spirit is probably a bad idea, but it's overruled by the fact that this is Yue and they are talking about Aang.

Aang is hers to protect. This is not up for debate. Ever.

"I'm not criticizing you. You've done the best you can in the situation you've been in, but there are lessons that he still needs to learn."

"Like what? He's done a great job so far."

"That he has, but his lack of control is concerning to some." Yue says. "Myself included. He is a boy, not a man. Until he can cross that bridge and remain on the side of adulthood, he will never be a proper Avatar."

"He's thirteen. He's grown up enough for that age."

The spirit nods, a frown pulling the corners of her mouth down. "Perhaps, but he isn't the only one who needs to do this."

"Excuse me?"

Yue smiles again, her blue eyes dim. Katara pulls away from the chill when the spirit reaches for her. She sees the way Yue's glow darkens and so she stays tall and firm. The translucent hand that touches her shoulder is gentle and despite the cold, is still calming. Yue reaches up to trace a hand along the whale-tooth comb. "You've gone through a lot, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You survived so much to become a master, to gain the respect of your tribe and the world. You've learnt great things, but you have not reached your full potential yet."

"I'm young. I'll grow."

"But you do not have the time." The spirit says softly, "This war must end. The Day of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet have both passed. The next celestial event to affect this war will be the worst yet."

"Is there something else that gives the Fire Nation power?"

Yue shakes her head. "There is something that takes power from those who oppose them."

Katara's stomach sinks. She knows that, logically, it had to happen. It has happened, in fact. It was the event that led to Yue becoming the being before her.

And she remembers it well. A hell like that is not easily forgotten.

"When?" she asks hollowly.

"In three years," Yue says. "It seems like so long, doesn't it? But it's not. Those years will pass before you know it. If the war has not ended before it happens, then there will only be two nations left in this world. The balance will be permanently destroyed."

"Isn't it already?"  
"Not yet. There is still hope. All will depend on your choice."

Katara tilts her head. "Don't you mean Aang's choice? Or Zuko's? Or someone who actually has power in this world?"

Yue makes a sound that is suspiciously like a giggle and Katara is forced to remember that before this woman was the Moon Spirit, she was just a normal sixteen-year-old with hopes and fears. "One thing you learn from history is that behind every major historical turn, behind every famous and infamous man, is a woman who changed everything."

"Really?"

The spirit shrugs, "Our world has something of a woman problem. The men who write history like to forget we exist."

"You won't be forgotten."

"Someday I will be. We all will be, until our stories are nothing more than vague recollections about princesses and warriors without names or faces."

"And this has to do with Aang how?"

Yue smiles, reaching up to trace the whale-tooth comb once more, "You will have to make a choice very soon. Or, rather, a series of choices. Whatever you do will alter the course of history. This is why I cannot stress the importance of finishing this war within three years enough. At the same time, though, you need to give yourself and the Avatar room to grow into your destinies."

"Even if those destinies are not written in stone?"

"Correct."

"You're not making any sense now."

"We spirits rarely do." She says. Yue pulls herself close to Katara, the hug surprisingly strong. "You have done much and there is still so much left to do. Just have faith and do not fear the unknown. I know you can do this, my sister."

Katara opens her mouth to respond, but Yue is gone. She is alone in the water and her lungs are burning for air. She breaks the surface, breathing in deeply.

What was that? She stares up at the moon. There's no answer present. It's just her and the river and the silence of the night. She's suddenly aware of how _tired_ she is. The ache in her head and the distinct emptiness in her stomach makes her realize that she has no idea how long it's been since the comet. The last time she ate was at the White Lotus camp and she's used up so much energy since then.

The fight with Azula was exhausting enough. Healing Zuko and then healing herself for who knows how long—and using nothing but the vapor in the air to do it—has been taxing as well. Even unconscious, her bending was active. She looks down at her body. It's not a noticeable difference, but she can see the top of her hipbone more clearly than she should.

She sighs and uses her whips to bring her wrappings to her. Her clothes are far dirtier than her body was. It's too tiring to stay standing for long, so she takes in a breath and disappears beneath the surface. The wrappings are only slightly harder to control underwater. They'll still be clean by the time she needs to come up for air.

There's a disturbance in the water near the shore. Katara snaps to attention and stands up, water at the ready.

It takes approximately three seconds to realize that it is Zuko standing in the water with her. She releases her hold on the river and sinks back into the water. She's tired, but she's still capable of using bending to finish cleaning her wrappings. When they are done, she puts them on as swiftly as possible before standing up again.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You were under for a long time."  
She opens her mouth to say that she's a waterbender and thus drowning is nigh impossible for her, but no sound comes out. Zuko is frowning at her; he steps towards her, the water coming up to his waist.

It's his heart she's interested in. She raises her hand when he's close enough and presses it against the spot where she healed him. It's not much but she just needs to be sure. Bloodbending is still relatively new to her. As far as she knows, this is the first time it has ever been used for healing.

The red is just as comforting as she recalls. The beat is steady and strong and everything looks healthy.

She smiles softly, her body too tired from the healing and lack of food and Yue and the waterbending. The excitement over this experiment's success will have to come later.

"Katara?"

"Sorry, I just needed to know." She says. "Just let me finish cleaning my clothes and then we can go back."

His hand is almost searing against her forehead. He frowns. "No, we go back now. You're barely stable."

"But my clothes—" she starts, only to stop when he shrugs off his robe and wraps it around her. When she puts her arms through the red sleeves, he ties the belt around her waist.

"I'll come down at dawn and wash them, but for now, you are going back to camp and sleeping until breakfast is ready."

The hunger is making her head hurt in ways it never has before and so she nods numbly. He leads her back to the building they've claimed as theirs and watches over her until she falls asleep.

When she finally does, she dreams of a world where the princess never left her warrior and the moon never died at the hands of fire.

* * *

_"No, no," her grandmother says, pushing her away from the trees. "You can't do that here."_

_ "Why not?" She's confused. Isn't this something to be proud of? That mean girl they make her play with always shows off and though this isn't the same, isn't it still something to celebrate?_

_ Her grandmother has tears in her eyes. "Because you are different, little snowlion. And being different will only bring you harm."_

Ty Lee wakes up when the morning wind is just beginning its rounds through the mountains. Her dream is blinked away as she sits up. She can't tell if the sun is really up or not. The clouds make it nearly impossible to tell time without a direct connection to the sun. She can only assume it's after dawn because Zuko is nowhere to be found and he is the kind who rises with the sun.

She yawns, eyes closing briefly. The earthbender and the waterbender are still asleep and she's beginning to think the Water Tribe girl is beyond saving when she notices there's something different about the girl.

Not only is she beginning to wake up, but her clothes are different. Ty Lee watches as the girl—she realizes here that beyond Zuko, she has no idea what to call these people—shifts and slowly wakes. Brown hair goes everywhere when she sits up and the acrobat watches the girl slowly brush through the mess before pinning it up with some sort of comb.

And then she stands and Ty Lee recognizes the clothes the waterbender is wearing. It's a welcome distraction, wondering how this girl ended up wearing Zuko's clothes. It's a nice non-war tangent.

But then the waterbender stretches and turns around. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello," she tries to answer happily. She clearly fails, because the waterbender looks more curious than suspicious.

"Are you injured?"

Ty Lee blinks. That's not what she was expecting. At all. She was Azula's left hand and this waterbender knows it. Why the compassion?

"No," she says.

The waterbender nods, walking slowly towards the cage. Ty Lee watches as she sinks to the floor with grace. "Why are you here?"

"I attacked Azula and Mai tried to kill me." She answers and winces, remembering that she's not supposed to let anyone know about that, "But don't tell Zuko that last part."

"Why not?"

_Because I did something I shouldn't have_. _Because there are things I can't tell you_.

"Because I don't want him to hate her." She lies easily. It's always been a talent of hers, even if she's sick of it all.

The waterbender tilts her head and Ty Lee sees that there's still a bit of sleep in her eyes. "Mai is Knives, isn't she? The girl Zuko walked out on?"

"Yes."

"And what's your name again?" Ty Lee answers and the waterbender nods, "Make one wrong move and I kill you."

Ty Lee nods but doesn't respond. She's fairly certain the earthbender or Zuko will kill her first if she makes a mistake. She doesn't intend to, though. Azula will kill her if she goes back and if Mai ever goes back—which she probably will, all things considered—then Ty Lee will likely end up with a bounty on her head.

When Azula handed them over to the Dai Li for imprisonment in Ba Sing Se, it was supposed to be the end. Ty Lee knows that. The daughters of powerful Fire Nation noblemen have no protection in the Earth King capital and the Dai Li are unflinchingly loyal to the mad princess.

Escaping was supposed to be simple. Security on their prison was lessened due to the comet and when they broke out just before the comet's arrival (thank you, An Lee. She's going to have to find her sister and thank her eternally for having the foresight to infiltrate the city) it was supposed to be simple. They would get out, leave the city, figure out what they were going to do and just pray the war ended.

They weren't supposed to be at the outer wall when the fire blasted through. Ty Lee wasn't supposed to react to the fire rushing towards them and _Mai was not supposed to see_. And then she went and made it worse by letting her emotions get the better of her and suddenly she was forced to use the mark on her arm to find those like her, those who could get her to safety and eventually she ended up in Taku. She had only been here for an hour or so when the earthbender caught her, but it doesn't matter.

She fucked up in Ba Sing Se. The Avatar's masters are the only ones who won't judge her. Then again, she's likely screwed up here as well. Zuko doesn't seem to think anything of it and the waterbender doesn't know the story yet. But that earthbender? That girl knows there's something wrong because no normal person could get from Ba Sing Se to Taku in under a day.

She's in trouble. Massive trouble.

And these people can probably help her.

Not that she'll tell them.

Never tell, that was what her grandmother always said. Always hide, because no one is safe unless they know the dignities. Her left hand wraps around her right wrist and she tries not to remember. It doesn't help.

Her chest tightens painfully at the thought of her grandmother. How long has it been again? Seven years this autumn. That's so long and so soon.

She tries to smile because smiling is what you do when your mind turns to darkness because good little girls never show their darkness.

Ty Lee realizes then, seven years after the woman's death, that her grandmother never knew Azula.

If only Ty Lee had never known her.

"Katara?"

The waterbender—Katara, she assumes—turns away from her cage. Zuko has finally returned, a bundle of blue in his arms. Katara stands and approaches, taking the fabric from him. They speak quietly. Ty Lee can't hear a word they say. She just watches silently as the waterbender disappears out of the temple and Zuko moves to wake the earthbender.

When Katara returns dressed in her own clothes and Zuko has put on his again, food is passed out and the three benders sit at the edge of the temple. It's far enough away that she can't hear what they're saying and all have their backs to her. Zuko must have told them she can read lips.

She has no idea what they're discussing. It likely has to do with her and there's a part of her that doesn't want to know. That line of thought is too close to war and death and betrayal and anger.

Ty Lee leans back against the bars of her cage and lets the wind play around her.

* * *

Hello!

Yue's scene is probably one of my favourites so far. Maybe because it sets up the main story for the entire series. And that "Our world has something of a woman problem" comment? Totally not a dig at Bryke.

Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

To non-sarcastic news, I would like to thank les for beta'ing and for Kimberly T, I would like to announce a new addition to the series. _you would kill for this_ is a companion piece and will be Sokka's side of the story.

So here's chapter three. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome.

~Nautica Dawn


	4. the fine line

_when the world stop spinning_

_chapter four: the fine line_

Dedication: To les, who talks about Mai/Azula with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA/LOK

Note: Damn, I was trying to avoid having to write transition chapters in this. As this is a transition, it's fairly bad. There was something that was supposed to go into the next chapter (chapters four and five were originally one long chapter) that ended up here and so the pacing is sort of shit. Sorry.

* * *

They've been in Taku for too long. It's been almost a week since the comet passed and they haven't left the temple. Zuko finally managed to convince Toph to release Ty Lee, who still was avoiding certain topics. It's frustrating, but this is all they're getting for now. The situation isn't perfect; he still hasn't won the argument in favour of leaving Ty Lee free when they gather to talk.

Even Katara voted against him in that one, though. If he and the other two masters were going to talk about their plans, it was going to be away from someone who once followed Azula's every word. He can see the logic in it. At the same time, he can see that Ty Lee isn't the same girl they fought before the comet.

And she attacked Azula. Willingly. To help him and the others escape Boiling Rock. That has to count for something.

Instead, it doesn't and Toph recreates the stone cage around their not-quite-prisoner every time they need to speak about what they are going to do next.

Like with this map Katara got from the herbalist up the mountain. When she brought it back yesterday morning, she'd pulled him aside and explained that she was told about a haven by a madwoman and given this. She'd written it off at the time—she'd only been up there to get some information about the region—but then had taken a good look at the scroll.

"Do we really want to risk it?" Katara asks. The question has been thrown around almost non-stop since they got the map. "Aang took us to the four temples. There's no way there's a fifth."

And that was the real crux of the issue. Not that they have a map given to them by a madwoman, but that this map carries the emblem of the Air Nomads and the destination it shows is very clearly an Air Temple.

"It makes sense." Toph shrugs, blank eyes staring at the wall over Zuko's shoulder. "They have all the directions except the middle. You would think people obsessed with balance would have a middle point."

The waterbender frowns and looks at him. "Does the Fire Nation have any record of this?"

"No. Just the four."

The Temple of the Winds is what the airy script beneath the strange temple says. It's in the Earth Kingdom, a few days from their present location. The area it is in is barely populated. He tries to remember what it is about the region and all he can think of are his uncle's warnings about lightning.

"Does it look safe?" Toph asks.

Katara shrugs. "It looks like it's in some sort of valley."

"This city is on the edge of one of the more dangerous mountain ranges in the kingdom. According to this map, the temple is towards the centre of it." He says, his geography lessons finally doing some good.

This place is bound to be the most treacherous ground in the range. Even if they head that way, getting through will be difficult without Toph and there will be no way to guarantee they'll be able to stay below the snow line and on sturdy, solid rock. Uncle made sure he learnt the geography of the world. In many ways, his education far surpassed his sister's. Not for the first time, he realises that this is very likely how he's managed to stay alive for as long as he has.

"We can go under the mountains if we have to." Toph says. "There's bound to be caves. Even if we don't stay there or make it all the way, we can set up a good hideout for when we rejoin Twinkletoes."

Beside him, Katara shifts uncomfortably. "Aang will be safe with the White Lotus. Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here and to someplace where we can prepare."

Toph makes a face. "Isn't that what we'll be doing?"

"We have Ty Lee to worry about too. Do we want to risk taking her back to the others?" Their conversation needs to stop, he knows. Redirecting them to something else is good.

He doesn't know why, but talking about the Avatar has done nothing but agitate the waterbender since she woke up.

She's nodding, blue eyes on the map, "I'm not sure we should take her if we go. Exploring the possibility of a fifth Air Temple is one thing, but taking someone so close to Azula is something else entirely."

"She hasn't lied to us yet." Toph points out, "She's clearly hiding something, but I don't think she's going to betray us."

"You've met Azula, haven't you?"

Zuko sighs, taking the map in hand. They can argue about Ty Lee; he'll focus on this.

They need to move soon. They have plenty of supplies and no information. Because Ty Lee apparently left as soon as the siege began, they have no idea what happened to Ba Sing Se. Ozai is still alive, Aang is unknown. Regrouping with the White Lotus may not be a wise choice. Not yet, anyway.

And then there's the issue of Ty Lee herself. Toph's right, the girl is definitely hiding something. She's not lying about attacking Azula, though, and Katara surprisingly has been rather accommodating towards her. It's just when they talk about this that the distrust shows.

Everyone but him seems to be hiding something.

Toph has been rather insistent about getting back to Aang and every so often, she'll go still and silent. She never tells them what she's sensing, but she always asks to about returning to the Avatar soon after.

He knows they have a long way to go before regrouping. Not only do they have no idea where to go from here, but Katara looks like she still needs to heal and he's still feeling the aftereffects of the comet. It's easier now than it was. He's not quite back to perfect, though. His reflexes are just a bit slow. Toph's feet are still on the mend.

And then there's their lungs; the waterbender has been dragging the two of them down to the river in cycles to clear out all the debris and heal whatever damage there is. She's finally cleared them for that, so now they should be able to move to safety.

Eventually they'll meet up with the others.

"Sparky, you listening?"

He looks up from the map. "What?"

"If we went and we took the circus freak, how much trouble would we have with food and stuff?"

"We've managed to do fine so far."

"Yeah, but you're still sick from the comet and Sugar Queen's still dealing with that head thing and, unless you've forgotten, I'm blind." She says, crossing her arms. "We've got to trust Stretch if we're taking her."

"And we have no way of knowing we can trust her. We don't know how good of a liar she is and we do know how dangerous she is if she turns on us." Katara points out.

"Which means if she comes, one of you has to stay with her at all times when gathering supplies."

He knows where this argument is going. They'll end up at another impasse.

So he sighs and sets the map down. They'd best settle this now before it was too late.

* * *

They've been arguing about Stretch and the map for a day and a night, according to Sugar Queen, when Toph senses _them_.

It's not the light, airy footfalls she's been sensing at random times. No, this is heavy and sturdy and very earthy.

"Guys, move!" she snaps, sending their things below ground. She grabs Stretch and runs to the back of the temple, hiding behind one of the statues there. One foot tap against the floor and she can sense Sparky and Sugar Queen behind the statue to her left.

One, two, three, four, _five_.

The soldiers come loudly. This place is supposed to be deserted, after all. They have no reason to be quiet.

She listens carefully to what's being said. Sparky's hearing is preternaturally good, but hers is better. She's Toph Bei Fong. She's _always_ better.

The soldiers are talking about Ba Sing Se.

Good news: the White Lotus took it back.

Bad news: It's officially the last remaining stronghold in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation soldiers inland are preparing a new attack on the White Lotus. Omashu has fallen again. Troops are heading this way to search Wulong Forest.

Stretch is too close to her. The circus freak's heart is racing, the beats pounding the air around them. It's messing with Toph's senses. And this scent too. It's familiar somehow, something light and bright. And speaking of this girl, how the hell did she get from Boiling Rock to Ba Sing Se to Taku in such short amount of time? She keeps meaning to ask, but the time never seems right.

There's a tapping at her left. It's Sparky. He's signaling something.

_Oh_.

They're moving. She brings their stuff up behind the statues, where they can gather their things. There isn't much, just a couple of bags filled with food and some supplies the crazy herbalist gave them. Zuko takes the map and Katara takes one of the bags.

"You're coming with us." Toph says quietly, handing the remaining bag to their guest.

No one says anything else and so Sparky takes the lead. The passage through the city is surprisingly easy. With his stealth skills and her basic skill, they're making good time. It seems he's finally gotten over whatever was bothering him post-comet.

The rain has started falling again by the time they enter the forested mountains beyond the city. The vibrations are mostly on the leaves, thank goodness. She's always had trouble sensing leaves, so this disturbance means the land is clear for her. The sound, however, is somewhat troubling.

With the interference, her senses will have to be in top shape. She can't miss anything, not when they might not be able to hear anything.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn't take so much responsibility on.

It takes them a week and a half to skirt around villages and troops to get to the mountains closest to the Temple of the Winds. The map, as it turns out, is quite old and this part of the Earth Kingdom has changed dramatically in the past century.

It's been a week and a half since Taku and she's been told that it's been almost three weeks since the comet. Three weeks and they haven't seen or heard anything about Twinkletoes. She doesn't like it.

And she doesn't like this. No one needs to tell her that this area is impassible. The mountains here are impossibly high and above the humid forest, are dangerously rocky. It wouldn't be any problem for her if not for the fact that the mountains went almost straight up. There's no way any of them can get through.

Thunder shakes the range, her senses faltering for a moment. It's dangerous to be this close to the storms above. And there's the issue of that non-stop roaring in the not-far distance.

They need cover. This storm smells worse than the rest and she can hear Sparky and Sugar Queen discussing the weather. They've reached the same conclusion. Stretch is starting to get nervous too. She says something about the wind just before a gust rips thorough the tops of the trees. Okay, searching for cover now. Toph kneels down and taps her hands against the ground a few times.

There. Up fifty paces, left twenty-five. She moves quickly, not bothering to instruct the others. They each need a break from each other after this.

Seriously. The tension between them is beginning to give her a headache. And they've been out of supplies for the past two days. There are wounds coating their arms and legs from fighting their way through the forest. None of them have slept much since leaving Taku.

Toph is the first to reach the cave. Something covers it, and she can feel the leaves on her hands.

"Careful, Champ." Sparky is behind her, moving the plants away. "Go on in, we'll be there in a second."

She goes in, waiting for the others when she notices it. The floor of the cave is disturbingly smooth as she runs her foot across it, trying to get a better sense of whatever is at the back of the cave. The vibrations are distorted, but not in the way wood or water messes with them. It reminds her of something. She knows she's felt these kinds of vibrations before.

Focus. What comes up when trying to remember? The feel of silk and the smell of gardenias. Where has she encountered this before? It hurts, almost. The memories leave something that tastes nasty on her tongue.

"Toph, are you okay?" It's the first time in four days Katara has spoken directly to her.

She shrugs, focusing on the person next to her. "There's something weird back there. It's not stone."

The sound of water reaches her ears. Sugar Queen is ready to attack; that's good. "Zuko, can you come back here?"

Toph stands still as he moves past, a spot of unnatural warmth in the cave. Stretch tries to follow him, but Toph reaches out and holds the circus freak still. "Not you."

A beat later, Sugar Queen gasps. It's surprised and she can hear Sparky asking what the problem is. Toph calls after them, asking a similar question.

"There's a door here."

"Okay, and?"

Katara's excited, "No, Toph, it's an Air Nomad door. Only a master airbender can open it. They have them in the Northern and Southern Temples."

"So the map is real?" she asks.

"Apparently," Sparky calls back.

She takes Stretch by the arm and walks back to where they are. "Can you open it?"

"Maybe," Sweetness says.

"You sure?"

"I'll have to send water up into the valves. There has to be some sort of lock system in there. I can probably trigger whatever switch needs to be."

"Just do it."

She can hear the water moving. It's going to be a while. A door meant to be opened by one element can probably be overcome by another, but it will take time and some serious ingenuity. Just to be safe, Toph sits down next to it. She wants to know what exactly this door is made of and if there is any dirt in it. Sparky is a last resort. If they get in, they want the defenses to be sturdy.

By the time her back starts to hurt and Stretch is getting anxious, Katara withdraws her water. "I can sort of see something."

"Can you get it moving?"

"I don't know."

Toph considers getting up and entering the conversation, but thinks against it. There's been something odd about the waterbender's vibrations for a time and Sparky's been getting odder by the day. There's something going on. It's probably just best to leave them be.

"It's a pinwheel of sorts." Sugar Queen is explaining, "I can probably get it to move, but I'm afraid of damaging it. I don't know what it's made of and I have no idea how old it is."

"Katara, just do it."

She hears a sigh and then the water is moving again. A gust of wind works its way through the cave, bringing with it the smell of the storm outside and everyone is holding still, waiting for Katara to finish.

There's a groan, the vibrations behind her warping. She jumps up just before the door swings open. The air beyond it smells surprisingly fresh.

She's the first to go through. When they're all through, Zuko and Katara push the door closed again. It clicks when it locks.

"So, where are we?"

The cavern she senses isn't quite natural. Parts of it are, and there's water rushing somewhere. It's just this path they're on that is weird. It's smooth and there are railings.

"It's a road." Zuko moves past her and the others start to follow. She hangs back, walking next to their guest. She kind of expects him to continue speaking, but he doesn't. Instead, they just move quietly through the cavern.

The incline isn't too severe. Almost like it was expecting something heavy to move down it. Probably carts. Toph can't see anything, but she can feel the stone. They aren't as old as the Western Air Temple. Not anywhere near that. If she had to guess, she'd say they're less than a hundred years old.

This place was built _after_ the war started.

And as they get closer to the cave's exit, she starts to sense why.

There is a forest in the valley they're about to enter. And in that forest, hidden by the trees and water—water's vibrations are too distinct for her to not recognise that irritating pattern—is a city.

Not a temple. A city. An empty one. There are animals moving around, but no people.

Her toes dig into the dirt when they exit the caves. The air smells sweet, like water. There are sounds filling the valley, most drowned out by the rushing of a river. At least, she thinks it's a river.

She asks Zuko and he tells her it's the Demon's Fall: a giant waterfall in the Thunder River.

Ah, she remembers those stories. Her first minder was a lively young woman who figured out pretty quickly that the young Bei Fong heiress was more interested in the world than in manners. She loved that governess. Her parents hated her. The poor woman didn't last long.

There's a groaning sound nearby and something comes through the trees from above. That sound is so familiar she feels something burn at her eyes.

Not tears. Of course not. She does not cry.

The sound echoes through the forest again.

Screw it, she's going to be human for a while.

"Twinkletoes!" she calls, moving forward. Zuko catches her shoulder and pulls her back. "Hey, what are you—"

She stops short as she gets a good feel for what has settled before her. The vibrations are similar and it's definitely the same, only not.

"That's not Appa." Katara says quietly. "And it's not alone."

* * *

And finally, we get to the real plot. Sort of.

I know Katara's not acting like herself. She won't be for a while, but it will eventually be explained. She's in the process of growing up and that's not a pretty process here.

Reviews are always welcome!

~Nautica Dawn


	5. a road to somewhere

_when the world falls down_

_chapter five: a road to somewhere_

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. I don't own.

Dedication: to sonya, who didn't judge me for my choice of big bad and to jc, who also has not seen Korra yet (though I will have seen it by the time this is published)

* * *

The city is amazing. The temple proper rises up in the middle of the lake at the back of the valley, the waterfall above never reaching it. The fall is too tall; by the time the water reaches the highest spire of the temple, the water has turned to mist. The effect is gorgeous.

And, admittedly, being surrounded by so much water is making her a little giddy. The last time she was around this much water for any real amount of time was when she was the Painted Lady.

So yes, Katara is happy.

Until Zuko mentions Aang.

"Not now. We should check this place out first." She's stalling and she knows he's finally figured it out.

They're exploring the temple, trying to find supplies for them to live. If sky bison and the weird little lemur-cat things can thrive here, then there has to be some sort of food source. Toph and Ty Lee are down in the city, looking for that. She and Zuko are here looking for other things.

A change of clothes, for instance. They're all wearing rags at this point. The forest wasn't kind, nor were the various battles they've survived as of late. Rather than things they can wear, though, all they've managed to find are a lot of blankets and a few saddles for the bison.

"We have to go back to him sometime."

"We still have Ty Lee with us."

He grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him. "Katara, now. We're the adults here."

"I'm fourteen."

"And I'm only sixteen, but Ty Lee isn't one of us and Toph is twelve."

"She's still a master. She should be involved in this."

"She doesn't care what happens so long as we get back."

Katara can't argue with that. The earthbender so much as said so when they separated this morning. She knows she's outnumbered. Both Zuko and Toph are insistent about getting back to the others. Ty Lee is just a minor hang-up.

It's Katara who is the major issue.

Since her chat with Yue, she's been having weird dreams. The apocalyptic kind is there, yes, but they're not as common as the mundane dreams. And it's the mundane dreams that make her wake up sweating and—at least once—screaming.

Now _that_ was embarrassing.

"She should still be a part of the conversation."

Zuko is starting to get angry. She can see that, but she really doesn't care. Her heart is fluttering dangerously at the memory of the dreams.

Like the ones of her married to Aang with three children. A waterbender, a non-bender, and an airbender. Sweet kids that make her stomach roll unpleasantly. She sees years spent as the Avatar's wife and it leaves her terrified of marriage. She knows that, had the war ended with Sozin's Comet, that there is a very real chance that these dreams could have been her reality.

More than once, she's seen Yue in the background of some of these dreams. The Moon Spirit is trying to tell her something. She just doesn't know what yet and it's slowly driving her mad. She hasn't been sleeping. It's so much better than dreaming of things that leave her with the distinct feeling that she's a prize to be won.

She completely blames Yue for the sense of objectification.

Yue, after all, had to deal with Hahn. She probably more than knows what this feeling is like.

"Katara, do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." The words are out before she can think of something better. She almost says something after it, but she sees Zuko's expression. The anger has passed.

"What do you mean?" He's curious. Of course he is. She's the Avatar's almost girlfriend, his most protective comrade. She should be the most adamant about returning to him.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"We have a student still in training."

"And he has masters with the White Lotus."

"Katara!"

She steps away from him. She should have just told him about Yue and the dreams. The apocalyptic ones, of course. Azula will wear flowers in her hair and spread peace and love before Katara will tell him about the other dreams.

"I don't know about you or Toph, but I've taught Aang everything I can."

"And?"

This conversation can't be happening. She can't get away, though. He won't let it go and she knows she can't outrun him. He's stronger and has longer legs and physically, is in better shape than she is. And he actually slept last night.

She runs her hands through her hair. "You've said it yourself. I mother him. He doesn't need that right now. It might be best if I stay away for a while. Old habits die hard, right?"

"What about Sokka?"

"Suki can watch out for him."

"That's not what I mean," he says. "He watched us fall. I could hear him calling out for you. He deserves to know you're okay."

"He can't. If you go back and tell them I'm here, Aang will just come after me."

He tilts his head and she regrets her words. He's finally figured it out. "Does this have anything to do with his feelings? Running away doesn't help anything. It usually makes things worse."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave a note?"

He's silent. He's tense too and she wonders at it before realising with a sickening chill exactly what she said. An apology won't do anything to fix this. It was accidental, but it was still a low blow. Apologies don't go far with mistakes like that.

She takes half a step back before turning completely. The hall is silent as she walks. Above her, the painted clouds in the ceiling mural seem darker than they were. Who made this place? Toph has said that the stone structures are relatively new, that this place is younger than the war.

It's not the first time she's entertained the idea that airbenders survived the genocide. Something about the stories never seemed right. Aang always swears that there is no such thing as a non-bending Air Nomad, that bending is a spiritual thing only. He points to her parents being non-benders as proof.

She never told him that her grandmother came from a very long line of powerful benders and had many waterbending relatives in the North. Honestly. When women have few rights, families tend to be large.

During one of the arguments with Aang, Toph had pointed out that her own parents were non-benders, but her mother's family had many earthbenders. Katara had almost pointed out her family history when Aang used her as an example once again, but had kept silent. Too much information would lead to too many questions.

The boy had still clung to the spirituality argument.

But there was also the issue that the South Pole isn't a very spiritual place. At all. The war did that to them. It's hard to have faith in anything when tomorrow is never guaranteed and the mere rumour of a waterbender can lead to an attack. Katara still remembers the fear the villagers treated her with when she was a little girl. She's worked every day of her life so far trying to make up for that.

So the Air Nomads had to have had some non-benders. They just had to. The idea of a race of nothing but benders was just nonsense. Even the highly spiritual Foggy Swamp Tribe had a few non-benders. They were just sent away from the Tribe because of how dangerous the swamp can be to a non-bender.

Who can say the Air Nomads didn't have a similar policy?

"Zuko," she says, stopping and turning to face him again. He hasn't moved at all. "Do you think there could still be airbenders out there?"

"My great-grandfather was rather notorious for being obsessive about things, so I doubt it."

She shakes her head. "I don't mean original airbenders. I mean descendents of non-benders."

"There's no such thing."

"Then who built this place?"

"A non-bender would have no knowledge of his or her heritage." He finally starts walking towards her, arms crossed across his chest. "No descendent would either. This place had to have been built by refugees."

"You said it yourself, Sozin was too obsessive for anyone to escape."

"You said there were bodies in the Southern Air Temple, remember?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Were any of them children?"

She thinks back to the wreckage, pushing away the memories of Aang's fury and focusing on the details of the Temple. She remembers Gyatso and the soldiers, but nothing else.

Gyatso was the _only_ airbender she remembers.

"No."

He nods, "It's far more likely that there were refugees and even that is impossible because my great-grandfather didn't leave things unfinished like that. Stories say he built refuges in the mountains and filled them with Air Nomad artefacts. When the Nomads would come looking for sanctuary, he had soldiers posted there to kill them. Toph got the age of the Temple wrong. It's a simple mistake."

"Still," she shrugs, spinning on her heel to continue walking. "What if? When he grows his hair out, Aang can easily pass for Fire Nation. What would happen if he were part Fire Nation? If there were survivors of the Air Nomads living there?"

"Irony would be named king of all." He catches up to her easily, the tension between them faded.

"No, it would be poetry. The Fire Lord tried to become the Phoenix King and the airbenders rose from the ashes within his lands, just like the phoenix."

"Poetry can be ironic. There would have to be airbenders in the Earth Kingdom too."

"But not in the Water Tribes," she says, glancing at her arm and then his as he falls into step beside her. "No airbender could pass for a tribesman."

He sees her looking, "No one can pass for a tribesman."

Not quite true, but she'll never tell him that.

They lapse into silence. Exploring the Temple is relaxing. This one saw no murder. She's inclined to believe Toph's estimate of the city's age. If this place had been through the war, there are no signs of fire anywhere; buildings should be damaged, things should be burned. The sky bison population should not be so healthy. The bison shouldn't be so friendly; they're intelligent enough to remember people, even it was nothing more than behaviour inherited from a parent.

This Temple and her city is a strange place. It's peaceful, a world away from the chaos of the nations. Everything is in balance here.

She likes it here.

* * *

The little earthbender hasn't spoken to her since they parted from Katara and Zuko. Ty Lee has learnt by now that this girl's name is Toph. The dynamics of the group have also become clear.

Katara is the mother. Zuko is the father. Toph is the daughter. She assumes the Avatar is the son and the waterbender's brother is an uncle figure.

She and Azula and Mai were never like that.

It's pleasant. Charming, even. She's just an interloper here. It doesn't really feel right, sitting with them at meals and working with them. She just has nowhere else to go.

And they brought her here. She can't just leave after finding this place.

Ty Lee has always wanted to see an Air Temple. A real one, untouched by the Fire Nation or by squatting refugees. And this place is. It's beautiful. No words, as clichéd as that is. The city is gorgeous beneath the watchful Temple. She could stay here forever.

The winds aren't haunted by death here. They're just hushed, as if waiting for someone who knows them to come and keep them company. She looks up at the sky as she follows Toph, eyes fixed on the clouds high above the valley. They drift quickly over the mountains, the high altitude winds coursing with power through the heavens. Something tugs in her chest and she has to look back at the ground.

The longing to fly is almost too much to bear.

She hears a noise behind her. Turning around, there's that bison again. It's been following her since they arrived. As much as she wants to run over to it and learn from it—because that's how this originally went, her grandmother once told her—she knows she can't.

She's safe and she's still too terrified of the world to act on the instinct and desire running through her veins.

So she follows the earthbender and examines the silent city.

There are snowlions here. Not real ones, of course, but statues. They make her heart leap and last night, she dreamed of her grandmother and nothing else. They stand guard throughout the valley and every time she sees one, she ends up with this idiotic smile on her face.

She fiddles with the wrappings around her right wrist. Katara said she would keep an eye out for clothes or fabric to replace everyone's ruined garments. If that happens, Ty Lee isn't sure she'll keep the wrappings on. The only ones she'll have to explain the marking to are Zuko and Katara, and that is assuming they spend any real amount of time outside of the Temple proper. Inside the Temple, she should be able to sit quietly and not draw attention.

She doubts they will leave it much. She doubts anyone will. The spires of the Temple are tall enough to see everything and that makes it a great place to settle in. It's the easiest place in the city to defend and it's the most likely to have some kind of supplies.

Toph moves deliberately through the city, her bare feet regularly tapping the ground. It doesn't take long to figure out how the blind girl sees. Ty Lee has always been very good at reading body language.

When trying to survive Azula, it becomes a necessary skill.

The earthbender watches the ground. Ty Lee takes to watching the sky again. She just doesn't look up to where the high winds call her. She keeps her attention firmly within the confines of the valley.

There are trees and lemur-cats and occasionally a sky bison will move past them. Once again, she sees the bison that's following her. It's a young one and she gets the impression it's a female. As much as she doesn't want to acknowledge it, it's still comforting to know that this bison will always be there if she needs it.

She doesn't want to leave this place. Logically, the people she's with have to leave. They're the Avatar's masters. Their place is with him. But her? She's just a traitor, a fugitive twice over, completely alone in this world. This silent city of the wind is the perfect place for her.

"Are you coming?" Toph says and Ty Lee looks away from the sky. The girl has moved too far down the road.

She steps lightly across the way. When she gets to the earthbender, Toph is giving her a strange look. "Sorry, I got distracted."

This expression is familiar. She's gotten it from Azula, Mai, and even from her sisters. It's the one that comes after she does something her grandmother warned her about. It makes her nervous and she grabs her right wrist, her thumb tracing an image on the wrappings.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Mess with your arm like that. There's nothing there."

Oh, right. As good as the earthbender's senses are, there are some things that would escape her. Toph is probably the only one that has any sense of what the Avatar looks like without his tattoos.

"Habit," she says. There's no reason to explain what's really there. It's nothing more than a memento.

It's not important anymore.

Toph scrunches her nose. Ty Lee remembers then that this girl is capable of telling a lie from a truth.

Ty Lee is a good liar, but she's not that good.

And she doesn't want to lie anymore.

"You're weird."

"I know."

"You're different."

She smiles weakly and moves past the earthbender. "I know."

"Just talk to me," Toph orders. "I'm bored and we've already found everything we need."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. What was it like growing up with a psychopath? Why did you join the circus? What was your home life like?" The earthbender shifts all her weight to her right leg and moves her bangs out of her face. Ty Lee's seen the same behaviour from her before. It's a tell. The girl is searching for something and she's nervous.

Ty Lee just shrugs and keeps walking. "I grew up in an aristocratic family. Azula really wanted Mai, but I came with because I had to. I have six sisters and we all look exactly alike. I spent most of my time with my grandmother and my aunt. I joined the circus to get away."

She hears Toph sigh. "You know, my parents wouldn't let me learn earthbending because I'm blind. I had to run away at night to compete in the Earth Rumble to get any practice in."

Ty Lee's heart skips. She knows the earthbender noticed it, because that funny look is back. It's hard to breathe, actually. Of all the things for the girl to say, that was probably the last thing she expected. It's certainly the last thing she wanted to hear.

She doesn't want to have anything in common with these people.

And now Toph has pointed out that they aren't so different.

It's just the minor details that are different.

It's so, so tempting to tell her the truth because Ty Lee is really very sick of lying. The weight of her lies are beginning to drag her down. They're grounding her and she's been having trouble keeping a smile up.

Maybe telling the truth would help.

But she won't do that, because she was raised to never let anyone know the truth.

What was it her grandmother always said? Always be cheerful, no one will look deeper if you appear happy. Never let anyone know the truth, but never forget the truth. Be proud of who you are, just don't tell anyone. Always hide and pray no one ever looks beyond the façade.

She's gripping her right wrist again. It's her tell, she thinks, the action that gives away when she's nervous.

Toph takes steady steps towards her, stopping when they are next to each other. One small hand comes out and touches her right arm, fingers grazing the wrappings. A second later, it's gone and Toph is walking away, barking orders at her.

Ty Lee feels faint. She's fairly certain that her secret is out, again, and like in Ba Sing Se, it makes her want to run away. She knows it's foolish. She's with three master benders and has no where else to go. It's just instinct to hide when she's in danger.

Breathe. The world will not end if they find out the truth. It's just habit and old habits die hard.

* * *

Note: lemur-cats are the lesser-known relatives of remlits, a cat like creature native to Skyloft.

Yes, I am that much of a geek.

And I promise the official confirmation (to the other characters) about what's going on with Ty Lee will come next chapter. Katara's issues, however, will take some time. I'm currently working on chapter ten right now and it's one of the ones that really deals with her stuff. This story is mostly action driven. The character driven stories are really _the game has changed_ and _the darkening of the light_—which are two and three of the main series and the side stories—_you would kill for this _and _half sick of shadows_. One and four—this story and _bargaining with the beast_—are both action driven, though _beast_ has quite a bit of character driven action.

Enough so that _beast_ might be split up into two separate stories. It is, after all, the story that deals with Korra.

Reviews are welcome~

Nautica Dawn


	6. all the small things

_when the world stops spinning_

_chapter six: all the small things_

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

Dedication: To Skye, for just being there.

Note: So this was originally supposed to be two chapters, but it ended up being a transition, so I combined chapters six and seven. Yes, I know the pacing still sucks. This chapter is just generally a mess. None of the characters were willing to really step up and tell the story.

* * *

Katara won't stop fiddling with her neck. He knows the loss of the necklace weighs heavily on her, but so should the separation from the rest of their group.

It's starting to drive him mad. They've been arguing for the past day about rejoining the Avatar. Toph has cut in a few times, but to no avail. The waterbender is hiding something.

Night has settled into the Temple of the Winds. Katara and Toph are off to the side of the hall they've claimed as a camping ground, the elder measuring the younger for new clothes. It's a sweetly domestic scene and for a moment, he can forget that both of his comrades have been hiding things.

They need to get back to the Avatar and the White Lotus. Ba Sing Se is far away, yes, but if they leave within the next day or so, they should be able to reach it before the Fire Nation army. There are only three of them and they don't have the same needs as an army.

Yes, they still have Ty Lee, but she's proven that she doesn't want to go back to the other side. In their last group meeting, Toph pointed out that their not-prisoner is pretty desperate to avoid going back.

And then Katara said Ty Lee could stay here with her while he and Toph go on.

That he didn't like. At all. He's starting to notice that she's not sleeping and her appetite isn't as strong as it should be. She hasn't been acting like herself either. It's almost like she's lost. He's seen the same behaviour in Ty Lee, come to think of it. They're both unnaturally quiet and withdrawn. Katara is just the worst. She looks truly adrift. Ty Lee just looks nervous.

He glances over at where Ty Lee is reading a book she found in the city. She's not going to cause any problems if he leaves her here by the fire. He stands up and joins Katara and Toph beneath a mural of sky bison, similar to the one in the Western Air Temple. Idly, he wonders if all the temples have paintings like this.

"Hold still," Katara says. "I can't get a good measurement if you don't."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. You're about to outgrow your current clothes and there's no point in mending them if they aren't going to last."

Zuko sits down beside the waterbender. "Just do what she says, Champ."

"Yes, Dad," she mocks.

And for the third time since they settled in for the night, Katara reaches up to brush her neck. "Zuko, is there something you need?"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

She marks down a measurement. He can see the measurements she's taken for the rest of them written elsewhere on the page. She even has Ty Lee's scribbled toward the bottom of the paper. "What do you mean?"

"Aang," Toph says. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"I just don't."

"What happened when you woke up?" he asked, pulling a scrap of fabric towards him. He still has trouble believing they found the things they did, but then again, this place likely wasn't meant to stand empty for so long. If it is as young as Toph says, then this was likely meant to be a refuge for the Air Nomads who escaped. Rather than separate themselves, the entire population could be isolated here. Something just happened that kept them from coming here, and so all the hard work that was put into this place was in vain.

He lifts the fabric up, watching as the blue silk glimmers in the firelight. Despite having been dyed just that day, it looks perfect. Finally, he turns his attention back to his companions. Beside him, Katara is silent and Toph is grinning like a rat viper.

He's finally asked the right question.

He's never been good at that. It's how Azula manipulated him all the time. He never thinks to ask the _right_ question.

But this time he apparently has.

"I woke up and went to the river."

"And when you were underwater?"

"I was washing up."

Toph clicks her tongue. "Half true. What's the rest of the story?"

Katara shifts, reaching up to tug Toph into place and looking everywhere but at him. He's fairly certain he's seen that same behaviour from her before, but he can't think of when.

They've known each other for almost a year, he realises. Almost a year and he probably knows Katara better than he knows Mai. Toph is still something of an enigma, but he has the distinct feeling that no one knows her very well.

He can tell when the waterbender is trying to avoid something. It's different than when she's nervous. When she's nervous, she bites the right side of her bottom lip. When she wants to avoid talking about something, she plays with her necklace. When she's angry, her bottom lip sticks out a little. When she's sad, her head always tilts a little to the right. It tilts to the left when she's curious.

Right now, her hand keeps reaching for the necklace that is no longer there and her head is leaning to the right, just a little. He saw the same actions the few times they've spoken about her mother.

So what is it this time? Why did Aang do to bring out this kind of response?

"I saw Yue." Her voice is so quiet and frail. It's nothing like the Katara he's used to.

He glances over to make sure Ty Lee is still occupied with her book. "What did she say?"

"That it might be best if I don't go back."

Toph makes a face and he knows it's only half true. Yue didn't just say it might be best if Katara didn't go back. There's something else and it's not good.

Suddenly, their arguments don't seem quite so silly anymore.

What happened when he found her that night suddenly makes a little more sense too. He reaches up and rubs the scar on his chest. It still hurts from time to time and he's been careful not to show any pain. Every time she notices it, she has a tendency to reach for it, just to see if there's something wrong.

And he really doesn't like her touching him. It's not unpleasant, but it's just the way his blood reacts to her. Ever since she healed him, there's been something weird about her touch. He first noticed it that night at the river, when she checked on him and it was like every part of his body was under her control.

His heart still beats strong, he knows that. She did good work with it. Whatever she did is worth working on. If he was the first try, then there's a lot of potential in that odd bending style.

He wonders if the Moon Spirit told her anything about her own potential.

But maybe now isn't the time to talk about it. What she wanted to say is off her shoulders and maybe now she can sleep again. She's glancing up at Toph in a way that makes him think she doesn't want to have this conversation around the earthbender.

"Okay, you're done," she says to Toph. The earthbender sighs in relief and rushes over to where Ty Lee and the campfire are. "Zuko, are we done?"

He puts the piece of fabric down. "No, we're not. What happened?"

She scowls. "She and I talked."

"About?"

"Aang," she hisses. "I've already told you this."

He shakes his head, thinking again of this waterbender and what she's capable of. "You never said she talked about you."

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is. Whatever she said has upset you."

"Concerned?" She's mocking him and suddenly, it feels like they're back to where they began at the Western Air Temple.

He sighs, focusing on his breathing until he's perfectly calm again. Getting angry with her will accomplish nothing right now. "Yes. The last thing we need is an unstable bender. I need to know that you'll be at your best if we have to fight."

She looks angry and just for a moment, the expression falters. He's struck a nerve, which means whatever the Moon Spirit said, it's making Katara doubt her abilities.

And that's one of the worst things that can happen to a bender. For a moment, his mind is back in the Fire Nation, back when he was just a little boy trying desperately to impress his father because his mother was no longer able to help him. It's a terrible feeling to be told you're not good enough. To someone young enough to still be impressionable, it can be absolutely devastating.

Yue had no right.

There's nothing he can say to make her feel better, something like this can only be solved by Katara herself. He lapses into silence and just stays beside her while she works. When she's ready to talk, she will. And when she's ready, he'll be there to listen.

* * *

"Spar with me." Katara says to Zuko the next morning. They're sitting at breakfast, a usually peaceful time. Usually, at least. The Western Air Temple wasn't that long ago and Toph knows that the tension has been building between the waterbender and firebender. Whatever they talked about last night after she left them has left Katara angry. The waterbender's vibrations have been bad since last night and Toph is fairly certain Katara didn't really sleep.

"You want me to what?"

"Spar with me. The war isn't over and who knows what might happen."

Toph has been with them long enough to know that tone. Katara's cranky. She doesn't think Zuko will accept, so when he does, she follows them. She can't actually see a fight between the firebender and waterbender. The action mostly takes place in midair and fire doesn't give off vibrations she can pick up. And water? Water is just a nightmare to deal with. There are vibrations, but they're so messy she can't sense a damn thing.

Stretch is following silently and they all settle in when Sparky and Sugar Queen take their places in the courtyard. They've all wondered if this is maybe a training ground. As pretty is it is (Katara gave her a description), there is a surprisingly lack of everything.

She slams her foot down on the ground, creating a round platform large enough to accommodate a sparring match and high enough to clearly mark a boundary. "You two know the rules. First one out of the ring loses."

"Do they do this often?" Ty Lee asks when they settle down a safe distance away.

She shrugs, "Not really. They usually try to avoid fighting each other. Sparky's the only one who can give her a good challenge and vice versa. It's only logical that they spar."

"What about you?"

"I don't need it," she grins. "I'm the Blind Bandit. I don't lose."

"You still need practice."

She waves it off. Earth vs. water never ends well. Maybe she can spar with Zuko. Maybe.

With the other two consumed with fighting each other, she and Stretch are essentially alone. _Now _is the time she's been waiting for. "Hey, Ty Lee, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you in Ba Sing Se?"

The girl's vibrations shift then. Toph's made her nervous. "Holding us at Boiling Rock was impossible while Mai's uncle is warden. They didn't want to replace him, so we were turned over to the Dai Li. They didn't care who we are or to whom we're related. Or the fact that it was becoming clear that Azula was falling apart. They answered to her and so she could trust them to keep us secure."

Truth. Very true. Stretch is relaxing, her vibrations settling down. Telling the truth usually does that to people. "But you got out."

"Security was lax."

And now is the time to strike, "And then the comet came and you got from Ba Sing Se to Taku in under a day."

Yep, there it goes. The vibrations of the body beside her are so completely messed up, Toph herself is getting nervous. Eventually, the girl answers, "Trade secret."

Truth. Damn it. How did she do it? Even using one of those wicked fast eel hound things would take more time. A combination of those and something faster, though, might just do it. But how did Ty Lee get to the hounds? And what is the something faster?

Beside her, she hears Ty Lee whistle low. Though she's never seen it, she's heard from Twinkletoes and the others that fire vs. water can be a spectacular sight, especially in the hands of masters like Zuko and Katara.

Around the time she hears Stretch say something about how pretty it is she notices _it_. There's something odd about Sugar Queen's footwork. It's familiar somehow, but she can't really place it. Not until she suddenly notices the vibrations of water covering the ring and Katara's heavy footfalls amid it all.

The waterbender is using earthbending techniques. _Her_ technique of using the element to 'see' to be precise and that's not all. The water vanishes from her senses and Katara's vibrations are no longer on the ground.

"That's a firebending move!" Ty Lee stands up. In the ring, both Zuko and Katara have stilled.

"When did you start stealing my moves?"

"When did you start stealing mine?" Sweetness shoots back. Toph can only sense the heat from fire, so she assumes he did something water-ish to block Katara's latest attack. Whatever happened, there's history here and Toph isn't entirely sure she knows all of it. Ba Sing Se is the only major fight between them she can recall and _no one_ knows what happened there.

"It makes for stronger attacks if you blend bending styles."

"Exactly, that's why I started paying attention. Know thy enemy and all that." Sugar's vibrations are settling down, surprisingly. She's relaxing too.

This is good for her, apparently.

"Champ, up here," Zuko says. "I want to test something."

"I'm not a test subject."

"You are a master bender, though."

She sighs and pokes the girl next to her. "You can wander around if you like, but don't go far. Even from up there, I can attack you."

"Understood."

Toph nods, standing up. The earth helps her jump up into the ring. Sparky and Sweetness are discussing this new development, quietly enough that she can't hear them. She can hazard a guess as to what this is going to be. Maybe. She hopes she's not joining the spar. Earthbenders can usually hold their own against other elements, but Toph is blind and other elements play in midair. It's how Twinkletoes was able to defeat her. She couldn't sense his attacks.

Air and fire are the most frustrating elements. There are no vibrations to either. There's heat with fire, but nothing with air. And even with fire, she can't get a strong enough sense on it to really dodge an attack. Fighting a firebender is part skill and a ton of luck. Waterbenders are only slightly more complex. She can occasionally get a vibration from the water, but nothing if it's in the air. It doesn't give off heat and the benders' movements are all so fluid that it's nearly impossible to get a good read on battlefield behaviour.

And airbenders? If she never has to deal with one again, she'll be thankful. She can never fight them. Aang has proven that time and time again. Her spars with him only end in her victory because she knows _him_. If she were to cross paths with another airbender, she probably wouldn't know it.

Something clicks into place. Yes, she's suspected it, but there's no way, though. She's already though of all the possibilities and she knows enough about what happened one hundred years ago but, then again, there's new evidence. In Taku and the door and _everything_. Even that damn bison that keeps following them.

But wait. That's not right.

It's not following her. When she's with the others, that thing is nowhere to be found. It's just when—

It's just when _Ty Lee_ is there.

Toph falls still just as Katara and Zuko end their conference.

They have no idea; how could they not know?

Zuko's known Stretch for how long?

And he never noticed anything?

That crazy sister of his didn't notice anything?

How did she, Toph Bei Fong, not piece it together?

"Okay, Melon Lord," Katara says and Toph can hear the sound of knuckles cracking and can feel their vibrations slip into something excited, "Ready for round two?"

"How about a rain check, Sweetness?"

Because this needs to be discussed _now_, when they can be sure Ty Lee is nowhere within hearing range.

* * *

It's not often she gets away from the others. This time, she's only apart because Toph is still in the courtyard. From that distance, Ty Lee is still under surveillance.

The shadows of the Temple are welcoming. When she's sure she's out of sight of everyone she takes the wrappings around her right wrist and lets them fall away. The tattoo hasn't changed at all and yet she can't remember the last time she really looked at it. Sometime before Azula forced her to return, she thinks.

The head of the creature is still nestled against the bottom of her hand, the greenish mane skirting around the edge of the palm. The body is still impossibly white, even against her pale skin. It still looks happy and as she looks at it, she can remember her grandmother even more clearly.

Her grandmother, after all, had the same tattoo. Her great-grandmother too. All the women in the family like them had it. Her grandmother had always been so proud of her. Of the seven children born to her younger daughter, only Ty Lee was like her.

This tattoo was supposed to have been given to her by her grandmother, but the woman died years before she was ready to receive it. Her aunt, the only one of her grandmother's children to be like them, had given it to her instead.

Has Aunt Jetsun heard about her yet? When Mai inevitably goes back to Azula, will they hunt down her family? Will Aunt Jet and anyone else born with the family gift be harmed? Because Mai is going to go back. This is too rich, too good and Mai is too much of a politician. With the results of Sozin's Comet in, the logical choice will be to go back and beg forgiveness from their psychopath friend, who will likely welcome Mai back after this. Azula will readily accept anyone who can give this kind of information because this will give her power over her elders.

One little mistake and it could tear down one of the oldest, most powerful noble families in the nation.

They're silly fears. There's no reason to harm them.

Then again, there's no reason to harm the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, either.

There was no reason for the genocide to happen in the first place.

Her family is screwed.

The snowlion will fall with her, it seems. She knows it's foolish to keep hiding. She and Aunt Jetsun are hardly the only ones. Avatar Aang would want to know about them. These people she's with right now, they'd probably like to know. They're allies, not enemies.

But old fears are hard to get rid of. She's lived in terror at the stories passed down in her family about the beginning of the war. Dark stories told by one snowlion to another.

Ty Lee turns a corner. She's fairly certain she's still within range of the earthbender. No one has come after her and if she strains, she can hear them talking amongst themselves.

Or maybe not. Certain aspects of the gift have just become second nature to her. The hearing thing is one. The stuff she used in the circus is another. Things like the door are just flukes.

She rounds a corner and finds another door at the end of the hall. It's giant and imposing, the emblem of the Air Nomads etched into the centre. There are many doors here. Given that Katara said a master was needed to open them, it makes sense. Whoever built this place was expecting the art to survive the war.

Ty Lee is not a master. The only training she has is in little things that can easily be covered up and the stuff she read in Aunt Jet's books. But these doors are something else entirely.

She's done it once. She can do it again, right? She's done more. When the eel hounds the others loaned her tired, she used the gift to get to the next outpost in the system. Everything to get to Elder Sora in Taku as fast as she possibly could.

Ty Lee settles into a stance she picked up from Azula. Breathe, sway from one side to the other. Calm down and centre her focus. One step back, brace yourself, and push the wind _up_.

A groaning sound fills the hall as the door swings open. She jumps up, happily, and spins around in a circle, trying her hardest to keep her squeal of delight quiet.

"Ty?"

She freezes and turns. In her excitement, she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. "Zuko."

This isn't bad. It's okay. He won't hurt her. No one will.

But Ty Lee grew up with Azula for a friend. Azula, who liked to gloat about the genocide Ty Lee's family told horror stories about. It has been instilled in her that in this world, being an airbender is a bad thing. People like her; they stay silent and never let anyone know their secret.

Except, her secret isn't a secret anymore.

* * *

Note: So, I'm leaving ffnet. Permanently. I've been here for years, but I don't like what the site has become. You'll be able to find me over at AO3 under the name Nautica_Dawn. dynasty of storms will still be updated every Monday, but it's questionable as to whether or not I will post new chapters here. As for my other stories, several are already up on the new archive and new stories will exclusively be put up on AO3.

I will, however, still be lurking here from time to time, so this account isn't going anywhere.

~Nautica Dawn


End file.
